Bad Day?
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Sepertinya hari ini tidak seburuk itu. BTS!VKook. Warning!Moment VKooknya sedikit. Review? :3


Jungkook hanya seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun yang sekarang sedang disibukkan dengan tahun terakhir dia bersekolah di SMA tercintanya.

Dan malangnya, Jum'at yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi padanya.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jungkook tentu saja bersemangat ke sekolah. Semalam, dia sudah membuat janji kepada bagian administrasi lesnya untuk membuatkan jadwal _klinik tentor matematika_ untuknya di hari Jum'at malam. Itu artinya malam ini. Kemarin, dengan semangat, dia membuka chat dari Kak Taehyung, tutor kimia merangkap matematikanya, yang membalas chatnya dan berkata kalau besok dia yang akan mengisi _klinik tentor_ miliknya.

Jungkook berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Dia sudah terlalu bersemangat untuk datang ke sekolah. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?

Dengan bawaan berat plus buku latihan tebal yang digunakan untuk latihan ujian masuk universitas yang ditenteng ditangan, dia naik bus dengan cepat, berdempet-dempet dengan banyak orang di dalam bus, tapi senyum tetap tak luntur dari wajahnya.

Malangnya, di jalan, ada perbaikan jalan (yang bahkan Jungkook tidak ingat pagi kemarin sudah ada) yang membuat jalanan macet sekali. Berkali-kali dia mengecek waktu dari jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Sekolahnya masih jauh, masih melewati terowongan di bawah fly over lalu melewati jajaran sekolah Kristen terbaik dan masih melewati jajaran kantor-kantor termasuk kantor pos dekat sekolah plus belokan krodit yang menuju ke kawasan yayasan sekolah elit yang letak belokannya beberapa meter dari sekolah Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas ketika sadar waktunya tinggal 20 menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi dan gerbang ditutup.

Tidak ada harapan. Memang hari ini dia ditakdirkan terlambat.

.

.

Jungkook sampai di sekolah lima menit setelah bel berbunyi. Wajahnya tenang. Dia sudah pasrah. Biarlah dia dihukum seperti apapun. Dia sudah pasrah. Pelajaran pertama itu Matematika, dengan wali kelasnya pula. Wali kelasnya juga mudah sekali _baper_ jadi Jungkook pasti kena semprot.

Ketika melewati gerbang yang dijaga adik adik kelas imut yang bilang "Dihitung terlambat ya kak", dia meletakkan tasnya di tumpukan tas depan gedung TU, tempat tas anak-anak terlambat.

"Hey, Kook." Jungkook mengangkat wajah, mendapati Eunwoo tersenyum cerah.

"Hey, Woo. Ah, beruntungnya aku bukan satu-satunya di kelas yang terlambat."

"Tenang saja, di depan ada Seokmin. Ada Yuju juga."

"Banyak sekali?"

"Enam orang dari kelas kita." Eunwoo menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Astaga. Aku tidak pernah sesenang ini ketika terlambat." Jungkook tertawa kecil.

.

.

Mereka di suruh berbaris di depan tiang bendera dan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan. Hormat bendera dan disuruh menyanyi tiga kali lagu kebangsaan itu pegal juga loh. Ketika akhirnya mereka sudah dibolehkan berdiri tegak tanpa hormat, Jungkook menghela nafas lega.

"Sekarang, ambil tas kalian, cepat, lalu baris seperti ini lagi!" itu suara salah satu guru komdis yang memerintah di depan sana. Jungkook ingat dia guru sejarah anak kelas 10. Masih muda, tapi galaknya minta ampun.

"Hapenya disita loh katanya sekarang!"

"Hah? Serius?"

"Iya. Kemarin teman sekelas ada yang terlambat lalu hukumannya handphonenya disita."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Entah. Tergantung gurunya saja itusih."

Jungkook yang mendengarnya langsung menghela nafas kesal. Nanti pelajarannya kosong empat jam pelajaran karena guru Kimianya masih sakit. Pelajaran bahasa Korea dua jam pelajaran juga biasanya tidak jelas karena gurunya lebih suka memberdayakan waktu bahasa Koreanya di hari Rabu bukan Jum'at.

Tapi toh Jungkook bisa apa?

"Ayo yang kelas 12 sini, letakkan handphonenya di kotak ini."

"Kalian sudah kelas 12 tapi yang terlambat sampai 21 orang? Serius tidak sih sekolah?"

"Bisa saja loh sekolah tidak meluluskan kalian. Seperti ini masih berharap lulus?"

Jungkook rasa-rasanya sudah kebal dibilang seperti itu oleh guru piket. Teriakan guru piket itu bisa terdengar hingga kelasnya yang notabene di lantai dua di gedung depan lapangan. Ditambah, duduknya ada di dekat jendela dan tiap pagi, pemandangan seperti ini seperti sudah dihapalnya.

Ketika akhirnya bagian Jungkook yang ke depan, guru komdis merangkap guru sejarah itu berkata dengan nada tajam,

"Kamu anak kelas 12 kan? Nanti pulang sekolah tidak usah ambil hape kamu ke saya. Handphone anak kelas 12 disita sampai Senin."

.

.

Yah dan disini Jungkook. Diantara orang-orang _gabut_ yang bermain handphone sedangkan dia sedang fokus mengerjakan latihan soal Biologi di dalam buku tebalnya.

Mendengus keras, dia masih merutuki komdis sekolahnya yang semakin tidak jelas

" _Ini demi kebaikan kalian. Kalian jadi kapok kan terlambat lagi jika seperti ini?"_

Hah, andai tadi Jungkook membawa handphonenya yang rusak di rumah. Atau harusnya Jungkook beri saja mereka powerbanknya yang berbentuk seperti iphone. Ah kenapa baru terpikir sekarang sih.

"Kook, ikut gak?"

"Kemana?"  
"Kantin."

"Tidak. Nanti ketauan guru yang bertugas, kena masalah lagi." Jungkook menghela nafas malas.

"Yasudah, ada titipan tidak?"

Jungkook menggeleng lalu meletakkan kepalanya diantara lipatan lengan.

.

.

Masih ada total 3 jam penuh (bukan tiga jam pelajaran) yang masih Jungkook lewati hari ini. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Guru kimianya tidak memberi tugas sama sekali dan Jungkook hanya ingin tidur. Tapi anak-anak kelasnya yang dengan antusias memutar film horror di proyektor tentunya menghambatnya untuk tidur.

Tangannya baru saja meraih headset dari dalam kantung celananya, tapi kemudian dia ingat handphonenya diambil.

"Aih, menyebalkan sekali."

"Eh, Kook, sini!" Yuju memanggilnya.

Jungkook dengan malas berjalan ke arah teman sekelasnya yang tadi terlambat.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita punya plan untuk pulang sekolah nanti!"

"Plan apa?"

"Rencananya kita mau bikin negosiasi sama guru komdis!"

Kening Jungkook mengkerut bingung.

"Nih, nanti kita ke ruang guru, kan pastinya ada komdis tuh diruang guru. Handphone doang masa dijaga di ruang kepsek sih, kan gak mungkin, pasti diruang guru."

"Nanti setelah itu, kita minta maaf, salah-salahin diri sendiri deh pokoknya."

"Baru yang terakhir Sujeong sama Mina nanti bilang ke guru piket untuk negosiasi. Keren kan?"

"Negosiasinya itu, hari ini handphone kita dikembalikan, nah Senin pagi dikasih ke guru komdis lagi, pulangnya dikembalikan, nah Selasa pagi dikasih lagi ke guru komdis, lalu pulangnya dikembalikan. Sama kan jadi 3 hari?"

Yuju bertepuk tangan senang.

"Yeay! Sabtu Minggu ada handphone!"

"Ini ide siapa?" Jungkook sebenarnya sih sudah pasrah handphonenya baru dikembalikan hari Senin, tapi jika bisa kembali hari ini kan lumayan.

Seokmin tersenyum lima jari sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Lee Seokmin dong!"

Jungkook semakin tidak yakin handphone mereka akan dikembalikan.

.

.

"Mina! Kamu duluan yang masuk!"

"Ih, Seokmin duluan! Dia kan yang punya ide!"

"Yasudah, Sujeong! Kamu duluan dong!"

"Jungkook duluan saja! Dia kan dikenal guru-guru!"

Jungkook yang ada di belakang bersama Eunwoo menghela nafas pelan. Sudah dia duga akan begini.

"Ayo, Jungkook, masuk!" Jungkook bahkan tidak sadar mereka sudah mulai masuk ke ruang guru dipimpin Eunwoo.

.

.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Tapi bu, saya besok ada acara keluarga. Alamatnya ada di handphone."

"Tetap tidak. Pasti bisa tanpa handphone!"

"Bu, saya mendaftar ke keperawatan, cara-caranya ada disitu, saya gak bohong, Bu, sulit kalau tidak ada handphone Bu!"

"Pasti bisa tanpa Handphone. Cari saja lewat laptop, sama saja kan?"

"Bu, saya tinggal sendiri di rumah, orang tua saya dua duanya di Jepang. Biasanya mereka menelepon saya bergantian saat weekend. Tidak bisa bu tanpa handphone."

"Kalau begitu hubungi mereka sekarang, bilang handphone kamu di sita sekolah hingga Senin."

Jungkook hanya berdiri di belakang, bersisian dengan Yuju yang memucat.

"Kook, kamu tidak mau melakukan pembelaan?" Yuju berbisik. Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak akan berhasil. Aku juga tidak punya kepentingan apapun dua hari kedepan."

Jadi, weekendnya tetap tanpa Handphone ya?

.

.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah kesal setengah mati saat dimarahi ulang oleh wakasek menyebalkan yang bersama guru komdis tadi. Yah, yang memarahi mereka di ruang guru tadi adalah wakasek kesiswaan. Guru _mungil_ berkacamata yang merangkap guru Fisika kelas depan (alias kelas unggulan kelas A) itu memang menyebalkannya luar biasa. Jungkook serasa di khianati oleh guru komdis merangkap guru sejarahnya itu. Dia ternyata menyerahkan sita menyita handphone kelas 12 ke wakasek dan akhirnya wakasek itu bisa berbuat seenaknya.

Padahal kan, jika masih ada di guru komdis, merayunya lebih mudah. Lah wakasek? Bicara saja belum, sudah ditolak mentah-mentah.

Jungkook sudah badmood hingga ke dasar sebenarnya. Tapi ketika dia ada di dalam bus yang membawanya pulang ke rumah, dia tersenyum cerah. Hari ini kan dia ada _klinik matematika_ dengan tentor tersayangnya!

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Jungkook dengan cepat mencium tangan ibunya lalu pergi ke kamar, menghempaskan tasnya ke kasur lalu melepaskan atribut sekolah yang melekat di seragamnya.

"Mau makan dulu, Kook?"

"Tidak. Mandi saja dulu. Sudah jam setengah enam. Setengah tujuh kan ada klinik nanti."

Jungkook sudah berlari ke belakang mengambil handuk. Ibunya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Loh memangnya tidak baca chat dari ibu? Kak Hayoung, administrasi les kamu tadi mengabarkan hari ini kliniknya dibatalkan. Tentornya penuh semua katanya."

Jungkook tidak jadi masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

" _Tidak bisa, Kook. Maaf ya."_

"Ih serius Kak Hayoung!"

" _Ih aku juga serius, Jungkook. Kak Bobby ada kelas di cabang yang satunya, Kak Sowon juga ada kelas jam enam untuk kelas SMP, sebenarnya bisa sama Kak Taeyong, tapi cuma satu jam, nanti Kak Taeyong bisa kok ngajar dua kelas."_

"Ah, gitu ya... yaudah kalo gak bisa gapapa, Kak."

" _Ih gapapa Jungkook, kalo beneran mau mah, Kak Taeyong juga nawarin kok tadi. Atau mau besok, Kook?"_

Jungkook melirik kalender di sebelahnya lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Gak usah, Kak. Besok kan tanggal merah. Kasihan kalau disuruh ngajar aku."

" _Beneran nih Kook?"_

"Iya kak, makasih ya Kak."

" _Iya, maaf ya Kook."_

.

.

Jungkook tidak jadi mandi sore itu. Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam bantal lalu tertidur hingga jam delapan malam.

Ketika dia terbangun, dia melirik jam yang ada di depannya. Jam delapan. Kamarnya gelap. Tapi terdengar denting alat makan dari luar. Ayahnya sudah pulang ternyata. Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

 _Kok tadi Kak Hayoung gak menyebutkan nama Kak Taehyung ya? Padahal Kak Taehyung sudah bilang bisa mengajarku._

Sebenarnya Jungkook kesal. Kesal sekali malah. Kak Taehyung tuh PHP. Rasanya seperti dibohongi. Padahal Kak Taehyung sudah membuat Jungkook tetap semangat pulang ke rumah tadi.

Jungkook berguling-guling malas. Lalu setelah akhirnya dia merasa bosan, dia pergi ke belakang dan mengambil handuk.

"Kook? Sudah bangun?"

"Iya."

"Sini makan."

"Mau mandi dulu."

Dia tau dia tidak sopan, tapi ibunya membiarkannya saja berlalu ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

Nyatanya satu jam di dalam kamar mandi tidak membuat moodnya membaik. Jungkook bahkan keramas dua kali tadi untuk membuat kepalanya dingin. Tapi tetap saja. Rasa kesal ke Kak Taehyung itu masih ada.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Jungkook sudah wangi, sudah makan, sudah segar. Tapi wajahnya masih di tekuk. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah menyerah mengajaknya berbicara tentang hari ini. Jadi Jungkook hanya berguling-guling di atas kasurnya.

Jungkook menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal. Hujan deras mengguyur kawasan tempatnya tinggal. Jendelanya belum di tutup jadi udara dingin sekali.

Jungkook rasa dia tertidur untuk beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian dia merasakan ada kecupan di pipinya.

Ini bukan ayah kan?

"Selamat tidur, Jungkook- _ie_." Kecupan tertanam di pelipisnya. Nafasnya segar seperti mint. Ini sih wangi pasta gigi. Tangannya dingin. Mungkin habis mandi?

Matanya langsung terbuka ketika merasakan beban dari kasur di belakang tubuhnya. Dia dengan cepat berbalik dan langsung menubruk dada bidang terbalut kaus santai warna biru. Sepasang lengan langsung melingkari tubuhnya. Punggungnya di usap-usap.

"Jangan menangis, hey. Kok malah menangis sih?" Jungkook bahkan baru sadar dia menangis.

"Habis kamu berbohong." Ah, suaranya seperti mencicit. Pasti karena kurang minum seharian ini.

"Maaf, Sayang." Kecupan-kecupan dilayangkan ke puncak kepala Jungkook. Rasanya menenangkan sekali.

"Handphone kamu rusak? Kok pesanku tidak dibalas dari pagi?" lagi, dia bertanya.

"Disita komdis. Tadi aku terlambat." Suaranya teredam dada bidang kekasihnya. Lalu terdengar tawa kecil.

"Rupanya seperti itu."

"Kok tiba-tiba Kak Hayoung bilang kalo hari ini aku gak bisa dapet klinik? Bukannya semalam kamu bilang kamu yang ngisi klinik aku?"

"Maaf, Sayang. Aku memang sudah mengiyakan ke Hayoung. Tapi tadi sore tiba-tiba Solbin datang ke tempat les, dia bilang ke Hayoung kalau dia sudah buat janji klinik kimia. Saat itu aku ada disana jadi yasudah Hayoung langsung menyuruhku untuk mengajarnya."

"Curang! Kamu curang! Curang pokoknya! Sana pacaran saja sama Solbin! Sudah jelas-jelas aku duluan! Solbin memang selalu saja merebut kamu!"

"Tadi itu salahku. Harusnya klinik dengan Solbin bisa selesai jam enam jadi aku bisa tetap mengajarmu. Tapi kamu telepon Hayoung sebelum jam enam ya?"

"Aku telepon setengah enam."

"Yah, jam segitu aku masih di kelas. Maaf, harusnya aku bilang ke Hayoung kalau aku tetap bisa mengajarmu." Kecupan-kecupan ringan tertanam di sekujur wajah Jungkook.

"Iya memang salah kamu. Aku gak salah. Emang salah kamu! Salah kamu pokoknya! Sana _nginep_ aja di rumah Solbin sana! Gak usah kesini lagi!" Taehyung tertawa.

Yah, ini memang Taehyung. Taehyung biasanya akan menginap di rumah Jungkook yang notabene lebih dekat dengan tempat les jika Sabtu. Tapi berhubung hari ini Jum'at dan besok libur, kenapa tidak sekalian saja?

"Dasar anak kuliahan, mengesalkan sekali. Iya aku anak kecil. Sana cari yang lebih dewasa dari aku sana cari." Jungkook mencubiti perut Taehyung.

"Sakit, Sayang. Hey, berhenti." Taehyung tertawa. "Tujuh tahun itu dekat kok. Tidak-tidak, kamu tidak terlihat masih seperti anak kecil di mataku." Taehyung menghentikan tangan Jungkook dengan memegang kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak. Kamu cinta Solbin. Di kelas saja kamu memperhatikan Solbin terus. Ah, dan Jihyo. Mereka berdua juga mengambil Kimia untuk mata pelajaran utama. Tidak usah kesini lagi!"

Taehyung mana bisa tidak tertawa sih melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya.

"Kamu pencemburu _banget_ sih, Sayangku." Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook lembut. Dia masih tersenyum sambil melumat bibir itu pelan-pelan. Apalagi saat merasakan tangan Jungkook mulai meremas kaus yang dipakainya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lagi, Taehyung mengucapkannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jungkook menyambar lagi bibir Taehyung.

"Kamu bersemangat sekali." Taehyung tertawa ketika dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Diam, aku sedang badmood sekarang."

Lalu ciuman itu berlanjut.

Mungkin Jum'at ini tidak seburuk itu akhirnya?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Sebenernya ini Cuma mau curhat tentang Jum'atku kemarin. Yah semuanya aku alamin kecuali bagian disamperin doi :') yah apa akumah yang naksir tentor sendiri :')

Maafin kalo gak jelas, lagi gabut dan agak stress wkwk

Aku lagi nyicil ff chapteredku sebenarnya tapi besok aku ada morning test matematika dan aku harus belajar hikseu jadi kurasa belum bisa ku post hari ini

Terima kasih ya sudah membaca! Review? :3


End file.
